Black Spider
Overview The "Black Spider" is a rumored figure operating in the area around Neverwinter and Phandalin. Only the words of Vyerith suggest the the Black Spider is a real person and is a Male Drow. Both the Red Brands and the Cragmaw Goblins have ties to the Black Spider, seemingly working in his interests. He was the main villain and antagonist of the Lost Mine of Phandelver campaign. The party met with him as the climax of the campaign but he and his forces emerged victorious, killing most of the heroes. Physical Description The Black Spider is like any other Drow, lithe with dark skin and silver hair. He clads himself in black robes beneath detailed black plated armor baring a webbing motif/ Involvement The first mention of The Black Spider came from a Red Brand captured by the adventuring party of Ellaria Nightwood, Ravaaga Laughshield, Yamcha and Wobbly Killa who interrogated him outside of Phandalin. When questioned about the Red Brands and their leadership, the thug gave up the name "Glasstaff". When that wasn't enough to spare his life he mentioned that he has heard the name "Black Spider" as well but does not know anything about him or her. Ellaria, Wobbly and the newly added party member Gwendoline Wood found a latter address to an Iarno Albrek (who the party believe to be Glasstaff) that bared the seal of the Black Spider, giving orders to him and his men to capture (and kill if necessary) the party to stop their investigations into the missing Gundren Rockseeker, The message also reveals that the Black Spider has spies at least as far as Neverwinter. Later still the party are reunited briefly with Sildar Hallwinter who was captured along with Gundren by the Cragmaw Goblins. He revealed that during his time as a hostage he overheard that the Goblins were following orders handed down by their tribe's leader on behalf of the Black Spider. Sildar had no other info about the Black Spider to depart. After the party were captured by the Cragmaw Goblins during their raid on the hideout, they were taking to King Grol as he negotiated with Vyerith, an agent of the Black Spider. Vyerith questioned them on a number of issues and accused them of seeking the map to the Wave Echo Cave, insinuating that the Black Spider plans something involving the cave. She also mentioned that he was a Male and a Drow. She later escaped with what they believe to be the map. The party came face to face with the Black Spider deep within the Wave Echo Cave. They attempted to kill him with a surprise attack but they themselves where overwhelmed and outnumbered as soon as their surprise assault was foiled. Calling upon Giant Spiders to aim him, the Black Spider pushed the party back. He initially offered the group an alliance should the help him press deeper into the cave and secure the Forge of Spells, but fearing they couldn't trust his bargain the party fought on. Once the tide of battle flowed in his favour, the Black Spider offered a secondary deal: anyone who killed a fellow party member would earn their freedom as well as a massive bounty. The whole cavern became tense as the heroes considered the deal. In the end, nobody took the deal and Ellaria Nightwood, Yamcha and Gwendoline Wood died at the hands of the Black Spider and his followers. Only Wobbly Killa survived and escaped the